


Tension

by AmbieBambi



Series: Life After Snowpiercer Drabbles/One Shots [5]
Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Curtis stands up for another passenger, and it affects him. Smut, NSFW. Alternate Ending available
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader
Series: Life After Snowpiercer Drabbles/One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900303
Kudos: 3





	Tension

[Originally posted by kendaspntwd](https://tmblr.co/ZySw4w1OVMSlb)

Your fingers slid over the mans ribs, biting your lip as you probed lightly “Hurt when I do that?” Of course his wince answered your question, but you were more looking for how much it hurt.

“Yea, like a sharp sting, but its not to bad when your not touching it. Taking deep breaths hurt like a son of a bitch though.” Yea, he done cracked 2 and 3… but not a full break. Leaning back you motion for him to put down his shirt. “You at least cracked them falling out of your bunk this morning. But I cant see anything worst off then that. Not much you can really do. Theres a bottom bunk available here thats not occupied, might want to consider taking it for a few days at least. Cracked ribs take a while and you climbing up and down is gonna suck.”

You glance in your meager years old supplies, there were some children tylenol left that you purposely kept for absolute emergencies with the babies, some wraps for bandaging open wounds and tape that barely stuck any more, you werent even sure why you bothered, perhaps it was just for the motion of the act, you wanted to help, simply couldnt. Turning back you smile at John “So were all-”

A childs voice calls your name in a rush, Cassidys blonde head and alarmed blue eyes poking into your area “You gotta come quick!” 

“Whats wrong Cassidy?” Your brows furrow, your attention being broken from John at the moment.

“Theres a fight outside of Gilliams, and its getting bad. Curtis is trying to break it up.” Without another word the child bolts back, obvious not wanting to miss out on any excitement. You turn to John with an apology rushed before you make your way down the aisle, the closer you got, the more yells you could hear, the occasional thud of fist against body. But you couldnt see, not till you started pushing people to the side, and pressing between jarring bodies. Then there it was. 

A small “ring” was made by the circled people, Curtis and another wrestling and breaking apart, Already Curtis had a split lip and blood was running down his face, his knuckles bloodied as well, but was it his? He spat to the side, and his teeth were stained red to. What the fuck is going on? You see the other then and he wasnt any better off. Jackson was a brute of a man, known for his temper on occasion. “Its bullshit man, they had them the whole time when we all been suffering!” He jabbed his finger into the darkness of a nearby bunk, showed another person pulling away into hiding. “I say she gives it up!” There were agreement cheers going around. 

Curtis straightened from his stance, wiping a hand across his mouth. “And I say she keeps it, she brought it on the god damn train, its hers. If Karen shares it, thats on her.” 

“Yea? I bet Y/N would be interested to know it was on here, wonder how many people she could have helped with it?”

This is when you pip up, stepping into the ring, both men happen to glance at your entrance into the ring, your hands to your hips, head tilted in question. “What the hell are you all talking about?!” Eyes going back and forth, Jackson gave a smirk, thinking now he had the official upper hand in the situation. Curtis lost his fighting stance, loosening his fisted hands and drawing up, his legs loosing that wide brace. You patiently wait for one of them to say something, when Karen slid out of the bunk, looking warily at everyone. “I have some medicine… It was my moms before she you know…. “ Well aware her mother didnt have the immune system to survive in this environment, she had perished rather quickly. “I-I kept the Vicodin hidden, just in case I needed it.” Your eyes widen at this news, and you glance around, clearing your throat. It would help, there were many times you could have given it to help someone with pain. 

Jackson flexed a hand and rubbed his knuckles, pointedly looking at you. “So? Why does she get to keep it when there are others who need it?” Curtis rumbled slightly but held his ground and Karen looked down with guilt. Granted it would help and in that moment you couldnt help but be irritated with Karen for having something so valuable to people, but you shook your head at Jackson. First and foremost you would stand with Curtis, he was right, it was Karens property, she brought it with her and they had to remember some of there old lives structure. “Like Curtis said, she brought it on the train. If she chooses to hand it over, I will put it with Gilliam for safe keeping when we need it, BUT thats her choice.” You stress, pointedly looking at all of them. Looking at Karen, you soften your tone. 

“What do you want to do Karen?” 

She immediately held out her hand to you, and in your palm placed five tiny pills. “Take them, I dont know why I held onto them this long.” 

“Thank you, they will be used only when it cant be helped.” You smiled your thanks. 

Jacksons eyes glared over, he got his way, but still lost what he wanted “And how do we know thats all of them?” Curtis moved up behind you, you could feel his hands settle on his shoulder, heavy, and unintentionally with a harder grasp then normal, his chest would occasionally brush against your back with his harsh breathing. His adrenaline must still have him on edge. You simply lift your chin a bit, ready to take on Jacksons retort when Gilliams voice was sharp above the rest. “Then they are hers to keep. We are not thieves. Have we not had enough stolen from us?” Grey flanked Gilliam as he came out of his area, the crowd parting to make room for the old man. “Now this has gone on far enough, everyone go back to what you were doing.” The older man spat at the group, and not even Jackson would dare go against Gilliam,the mans word was law in the tail end. Behind you, you could feel Curtis withdraw slightly, and you look over your shoulder, eyes narrowing at his face. He had taken a beating, they would be heavy black and blues all over you were sure. 

“You should let me take a look at you Curtis” You turn to face him, already deciding how best to handle the cuts on his face. 

His eyes turned down and softened slightly, lifting a hand to touch his lip. There was a ghost of a grin, and a wince. “Later, you gotta go take care of that, with Gilliam. Im going to check on Karen right quick.” You relented to his request, only because you knew that he wouldnt cave until he was sure she was alright. 

Brushing past Grey, you look down in your hand, counting the pills and Gilliam opened a nearby box, holding it out for you to put them into. “I cant believe she was able to hold onto these this whole time… “ You mention as they plunk in, and Gilliam closes the box, sliding it under some of his bedding. “Jackson wasnt wrong, it could have helped others sooner.” Gilliam gave a slight nod and eased down, folding a hand over his cane he used. 

“Perhaps, but like Curtis said, they were hers to do with as she wanted. We have to hold to our values as much as possible, it is one of the few things we have left. Is he okay?” Gilliam looked up at you from under a bushy brow, and you nod. 

“Im sure he will be okay, hes checking on Karen now, and I will take a look. But you know him, he would have a broken back and tell you hes fine. I will give him a good once over while cleaning him up.” 

Gilliam chuckled “I know you will Child, go on now, I can already see your anxious to go.” 

Laughing you say goodbye to the men, pausing with Grey for a moment. “Keep an eye on Karen? For at least a few days until this gets forgotten.” A solemn nod made you feel better. Now to go tend to Curtis. Heading back out, you find Curtis sitting on the edge of Karens bunk, talking softly. When you reach them, his arm loosely wraps around your hip, drawing you in closer, although he didnt look away or break from his conversation. “…. Okay, so dont hesitate to come to our bunk tonight if anyone messes with you? Anytime any of these fuckers think they can pull shit. We will settle it.” 

“Grey to… I just talked to him.” Your fingers brushed lightly along the back of his neck, and you could feel him vibrate under your touch. “Hes even closer then us, I already talked to him.” 

“Thank you… Im sorry I kept it for so long… “ Karen started to go into an apology, but you held up a hand to pause her. 

“Dont, honestly, you dont need to give an explanation. It was yours hon, and understandable why you would have kept it. Try to get some rest, eh?” You smile at her and move to step away. “Come on Curtis, let me take a look in the ward.” Karen bid them another thank you and goodbye as the two of you left. 

You can feel him behind you without even seeing him, his boots heavy footfalls on the aisle grating, and his hands still on your hips, you could even feel him brush against your backside, so close. Like he was reluctant to have space between you two. Ducking under the curtain you used here, it was quiet in the sick ward for now, no one occupied the bunks. A quick look showed that John hadnt taken you up on that offer to use the lower bunk. 

##  ****

##  **_Original Ending Below._ **

Curtis almost hesitantly released you and sat down on the edge. His hands brushed along his thighs, rubbing his palms “Jackson just get you in the face handsome?” 

“For the most part, couple shots to my back.” He grumbled deeply. 

Opening your kit and removing some rags you had made, they were as clean as you could make them, and enough to at least clean his face and hands. Turning a handle and holding a bucket under a spicket, you collected some water. That spicket was why the ward was set up around this pipework specifically. Just had to be careful, like everything else, the water was rationed as well how much they were able to get. Some days, there wasnt any at all. Dipping the rag in, you took his hands still sliding up and down his thighs, gentle as you ran the cloth over them. He watched intently the way you dabbed first, and then applied more pressure to rub away the red blood, already they were started to scab over.

“From the looks of these, you got him pretty good Handsome.”

He chuckled softly and finally looked at you, that hard look softened once again, and he relaxed in your hold. “Just a few, He gave it as good as I did though.”

You bark a laugh and move to his face, tipping it back to clean it up. He could just as easily do it, but he was well aware how much this calmed you, being able to take care of him. His hands slid under your jacket and shirts, resting in the curve of your waist, his hands hot on your bare skin.”well I doubt he has anyone giving him the same kind of Tender Loving Care, so he gonna be a whole hell of a lot rougher looking then you.” You assured him, and tossing the rag aside for now, his arms tighten around you, pulling you in between his legs and pressing his face into your chest.

Pulling off his Beanie, you kiss the top of his head, and rub your hands on the back of his neck and down between his shoulders. It was his favorite spot, you were well aware after all the times he melted under you doing this. Even now you can feel a soft groan vibrate through your chest. You chuckle softly, cause you think he might have said something. “What?”

Another muffled sound emitted, and you slid your hands under his jaw and lifted his head to look up at you, and thats when you saw the need, all over his face with it. Pupils were blown to hide that vibrant blue you loved so much. He simply said “Need you now.” Hand wrapping around the back of your neck, and bringing you down to meet his mouth, and it was a crashing force. You opened to him, drawing yourself in closer as your hands slid to grasp his face, feeling all that built tension he carried earlier spiral into you. His arm loped your hip, keeping you in flush against him before you two broke panting.

“Take whatever You need Curtis”

“I need to be inside you, feel you.”

Hearing him, you didnt hesitste to roll down your pants and step from them, he to slid his enough to release his erection and flushing in against him again, your kisses teasing his full lower lip, while straddling yourself around him. This time you guided him into you, moaning out as he stretched you, you lean your forehead to his while adjusting, he was no small man, and he left you so full. “You okay babes?” He whispers after a minute.

Taking that first tentative roll of the hips, _oh Fuck yes, you were okay._ “Mmmhhh better then that.” Showing him with another roll of your hips, he met you with a thrust, and you two rocked together, leaving you whimpering softly when he would roll his hips in his thrusts, hitting you in different places. His arm banded across your lower back, his head rested on your chest, your hands dug in between his shoulders and simply tipped your head back with closed eyes, getting lost in the waving sensation you two made together.

This wasnt about lust filled sex, but simply being together, after the build up of the day Curtis simply needed you. That good in his life, that solid always and forever reminder. His arm shifted to grasp your hips, and took over your movements, not thrusting heavily, but long slow drags, it still had the same effect. That spiraling heat in your lower stomach to pool lower.

“Curtis look at me”

He lifted his head off your chest, and grasping his face in your hands, you admire your lover, right as you can feel yourself dancing on the edge. Beneath the smudges of dirt, and the purpling of the black and blues theres a good man, his own eyes are the most intense blue youve ever seen in a person, and they were eyes you sought out a hundred times a day, he so often held his emotions in check, except in his eyes, he simply couldnt hide those. You were always able to tell. And right now, he was close to reaching his end, how you wish you could feel him come inside, coat you till he was all you felt running between your thighs.

But it was to dangerous, so you ended yourself before he did, kissing him deeply, whimpering into him, his hands helped bring you back down, and reluctant you pulled away, his hands tightening. “No”

“Yes I have to… We cant Curtis”

Knowing you were right, he loosened his hold and finished himself while you tugged your pants back up. It wasnt long before he snaked you back into his lap, his hands sliding under your shirts to trace patterns in your lower back.

“Feeling more relaxed handsome?” You lean your forehead against his in a loving gesture.

“Yes, i needed that…. Needed to be with you.” He admitted. You knew that was all he would give you for an answer and that was enough.

Tipping your head to kiss him softly, you whispered against his lips. “I needed you to.”

****

****

##  **_Alternate Ending Below, NSFW_ **

Immediately Curtis filled a nearby bucket to wash his hands and face, you sorted through your kit, finding a bit of first aid cream that you might be able to squeeze a dab out.

You wouldnt worry about his face, but his hands you didnt want anything happening to them, he needed them. You heard him finish and settle down, his hands rubbing his palms deeply against his thighs, drying them off. You started over towards him, working the tube to get some out. “I might be able to split it open to get some for your knuckles baby.” You focusing on getting some of the damn cream out of the tube, but his hand lifts and takes it from you, tossing it on the bed. Wrapping his arms around your hip and working underneath your shirt, his fingers digging into your waist, pulling you in close between his thighs, and pressing his face in against your chest. Catching you by surprise, you rest your hands against his shoulders, looking down at the top of his head. “Curtis?” 

He makes a noise, but you cant understand him. Running your hand over his head, and down the back of his neck, you shake your head softly. “Baby, what?” 

This time its a rumble you feel vibrating through you “Need you now.” 

Lifting his head, you can see now what he meant, _Oh damn!_ his features were rigid in need and hunger, his eyes blazing as you fell into them, there was such an intense… _hunger_ , you swallowed hard. _Fuck_. His hands twisted in your waist band and roughly yanked them down, you bracing your hand against his shoulder to step out of them, and dropping your arms to shrug out of your jacket,. Curtis hiked your shirt up enough to kiss your stomach, placing nips and sliding his tongue around your belly button. “Finish taking it off.” growling out in a demand, your stomach muscles tightening, at his words, how intensely he commanded you. Crossing your arms to grab a hold of the shirt hems, you yank them over your head, and toss them aside, not daring to defy him. The irony of it wasnt lost on you, yet again he had you completely naked and he had yet to loose anything. Quirking a brow at him, he smirked knowing what you were thinking. “Cause your Fucken beautiful and I cant get enough of you." 

_Right Curtis_

Dragging you back into his lap, hands clasping the back of your thighs to straddle him, his mouth laying claim to yours hard. A heavy groan fell from him and the clashing of teeth and tongue more then a kiss, his taste was unlike any you had before. The sharp taste of iron and male, you could already feel your core tightening in reaction. You grabbed his face between your hands and pulled back panting at the intensity, tipping his head, your tongue lashed up his neck causing him to shiver in the most delicious way beneath you and you drew his earlobe between your teeth in a sucking bite. "You going to Fuck me raw?”

“Dont I always?” He hissed and dipped his fingers between your open thighs, your folds so slippery and accepting, a circle to your clit, squeezing it lightly between two fingers had you gyrating your hips for him, whimpering with a bite to your lip, refusing to break eye contact with him. If he wanted to see you come undone, then you werent gonna deny him.

“Fuck look at you rub yourself all over me babygirl, starting to need it bad arnt you?” As hot and wet as you felt, there was no denying that one. Then when he added his fingers, your channel just squeezing around him, pumping his fingers in and out while twisting his thumb over your nerves, holy fuck it was maddening, the way you were bouncing yourself to meet him, scissoring his fingers to open you, dripping all over the seat of his pants. And he just enjoyed every second of you winding up further and further. Noisy? You couldn’t control it, and he wasnt trying to muffle you this time in anyway, no he wanted to hear you say his name, have every person hear you say his name in that all out needy voice of yours. 

Chanting his name as if it was a lifeline to keep you present, his free hand pressed against your back, pushing you to lean in his chest. “So pretty for me, but you can be louder.” _What did he say?_ It was so hard to focus. Grabbing a handful of hair to pull you back just enough so your breasts were bouncing in front of him, biting and sucking on one aroused nipple, and just as quickly tugged on the other one, white hot stinging pain at the bites making you yelp sharply, the stinging burn just turning you on more and thats when you crash. Going rigid and slamming yourself into his lap, you cry out a shaky sob, tightening around him, and he slows down thrusting his digits into you, lifting his head to kiss your neck. “Such a good girl, all messy and greedy.”

You should probably say something, do something, but that blissful moment, you just rest against his chest, trying to catch up with what happened. But no, you werent finished, he had made you feel so damn good. Your hands slipped between you two where you could feel that bulge, knowing he was aching, it was only fair to return the favor, and there was just something about holding him in your hands that gave you satisfaction. Maybe it was that you could satisfy him, make him happy in a way no one else could. Unzipping his pants, you draw him out, fingers gliding up and down his shaft, you heard the unmistakable hiss. Smirking, you hide your grin in his neck, placing soft kisses that match your strokes.

“Babygirl if your tired, its alright.” Oh you can feel the lies right in your palm, throbbing and swollen, holding himself back from thrusting when you squeeze just slightly, your thumb sweeping along the heads slit that droplet of his precum collected.

“Curtis…” You whisper between nips to his jawline, edging your way back in his lap. “Trust me” your tongue trails the curve of his ear, whispering. “I am far from tired right now.” Pulling back and slipping between his thighs, coming face to face with his throbbing erection.

Swiping your tongue up the length, you have caught him by surprise, his eyes widening seeing you kneeling between his spread legs, heavy lidded gaze looking up at him as you lap the tip, and then spreading your lips to suck on him. Little tiny bobs of your head drawing him in just a bit more each time, flattening your tongue to stroke him with your movements, saliva starting to coat him, easing him more and more. “Oh shit Y/N” You hear Curtis grunt, his hands cupping the back of your neck, pressing for just a little more, which your more then happy to give. Hollowing your cheeks, and moving faster, hitting the back of your throat, you do your best to relax in his hold. Reaching up, rolling his balls in your palm, and tangling you fingers around him “Fuck baby!”

Cussing, moving you faster, now you cant help but gag around him as he fills your throat, and take flaring breaths through your nose when able. Tears streak down your face, but your relishing in the feel of him in your mouth, the heavy drag across your tongue, then all male taste that is making you squirm in place, the way your breasts friction against his legs, rough and burning, fuck you want more. His face is screwed up and hes taking ragged breaths while thrusting towards his ending, holding himself in your throat longer, swallowing around him when you were able, 

“Just like that baby, FUCK!”

“Oh God Damn babygirl”

“Your mouth is so fucken good”

“Take it all baby”

“Your such a mess, so beautiful.”

Encouraging, your hands slide up and down his thighs, simply glowing in all his praising, how happy youve made him. He shudders and moves to pull away, but you dig in your nails to to the tops of his thighs to hold him there

_Not this time Curtis_

Heavy groans falling as his hands sliding on either side of your face grasp into your hair, lips stretched wide, hollowed cheeks, oh he’s so close, and you use your hands to twist and squeeze. “I’m about to cum…” Warning you just in case you change your mind.

 _Abso-fucking-lutely not, this is mine._ Your eyes dared him to pull away. He gave one last restrained shudder, and then gave up. 

And cum he did, holding you in place, heavy thick shots coating your throat and dribbling down your face, when you glance up, his whole body was tight and quivering mess, his head tipped back, and to your guilty satisfaction, a guttered roar escaping. The vein in his temple throbbing till he took in a breath, loosening his hold in your hair, and letting you withdraw him from your mouth, going from kneeling to half collapsed on the floor between his legs, and resting your head against his thigh. Now you were completely exhausted.

The both of you are quiet for a moment before he tucked himself away and his hand massaged the back of your neck. “Y/N?”

“Mmmhhh?” Its all you manage to say, but you hear him rustling above you, like he’s reaching for something then his hands tip your face to look up at him. A soft cloth touches you and cleaning up the mess he left you in. “Well you seem sleepy now.” Sleepy, content, limp… Fucken good. They were all pretty accurate description for the way you body was humming.

“You do that to a girl” you state as you wrinkle the tip of your nose at him, making him chuckle.

Curtis tossed the rag to the side and pulled off his coat to wrap you up in it, bringing you to a stand, he eased one arm behind your legs, and another to your upper back, and drawing you in to cradle against his chest. _This is nice_ , you let your head rest on his shoulder, and soft kisses start brushing across your cheeks and forehead. Sliting your eyes open, your brain still a foggy mess from before, hes asking you a question. _Why are you saying words Curtis?_ You wriggle in closer,

“What Curtis?”

“Well that answers that.” He moved to a stand, carrying You towards your bunk. “I was asking babygirl if you were ready to go home.”

“I thought I was already” you retort while he settles you in your shared bunk. “Wait, where are you going?”

“To get your clothes…. I will be right back.”

Within minutes you felt him climb in and stretch out behind you, before you could even wriggle back into place, you were so tired, his hand flattened against your stomach and slid you back against his chest, kneading the sore muscles along your thighs with a heavy hand. Kisses trailed on your shoulder.

“i promise I got you babygirl.”


End file.
